


Out-Back with some issues

by Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Friendship, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nicknames, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX/pseuds/Internet_XxxPl0r3rxxX
Summary: Scott is a good guy. Green is distant or standoffish with most people. Scott is the exception, and one day after school, this much is proven.(Gift for a friend's B-day)





	Out-Back with some issues

The bell rang and students poured out from Spooky High like questionable choices from one of Polly's whiskey flasks. Scott was headed out the rear entrance towards the woods when he noticed a dull thudding sound. He perked up, listening closely and following the source of the noise. He rounded the corner and saw Brian, his classmate, tossing an old baseball at the wall again and again. Scott tried to suppress the urge to run up and catch it with his mouth, tempting though it was, and tried to focus on Brian. He seemed upset. Well, more so than usual at least. It was kind of hard to gauge his facial expressions on account of half of his face being torn off.

"Hey Green!" He waved. Brian stopped mid toss and looked over his shoulder. He usually hated that nickname but when he heard Scott say it, it wasn't as bad. "Hey superstar. Headed home?" "Well I uh, I was..." Scott said, increasingly distracted by the ball. "But I noticed you over here. You look kinda down, bro." "Hm, well sorry to worry you Scottie. It's cool though, it's just how I am whenever today rolls around." "You don't like Wednesdays?" "What?" "Is it because the lunch abomination serves the meatballs too fast? Cause I could totally save some for you-" "No, no-" Brian cut him off, smiling a bit. "I don't mind Wednesday’s Scott. It's sort of my..." Scott waited patiently, his tail wagging a little as he kept glancing back at the ball in Brian's hand. "-My death-day." Scott looked back up. "Your death day? OH NO! I Forgot to get you a present bro!" "What no dude, it's cool-" "Aww I'm the worst!" "Scott. It's cool. You didn't know. Hell, nobody knows but Vicky. I don't tell anyone." "Oh phew. Coach says forgetting someone’s special day is like forgetting to stretch before exercise, and eating, and sleep. But, wait, why don't you want people to know? We should celebrate dude! Polly and me could totally throw you an awesome party!" Brian turned back to throwing the ball, only occasionally glancing back at Scott. 

"Well it's kind of the day I dropped dead, Superstar." He said in a cold tone. "Oh... right. Sorry." "It's fine." He kept throwing the ball. Scott's attention span grew smaller with each thud against the brick wall, but he tried to be there for his friend. "Is it though?" Brian slowed a bit, before picking back up, a little more aggressively. "Honestly man? No. It's really not. Luckily since I'm in Monsterica and not just the human world they've got products and stuff to slow decay. I can walk around and play dodgeball and rave and shit, but little bits and pieces of my skin still fall off in the shower sometimes, and it's Really fucking unnerving when it happens." Brian started to throw the ball harder. His anger building up, showing in his tone of voice. He hadn't really talked to anyone about this before, and keeping it bottled up for so long made it an increasingly sore spot for him to address. "Vicky said that whenever I drop again, she could see about setting me up with a Frankenstein treatment. And I appreciate that her and her family care, but I don't think she really gets that I don't WANT to die again, especially with how fucking terrifying it was the first time." Brian didn't usually curse. He rarely ever said anything, really. And while half of Scott's attention may have been glued to that sweet, juicy looking baseball, the rest was worried about how upset his bro was getting. 

Brian always seemed defensive when people asked him about how he died. Most undead didn't mind, having had years to come to terms, but Brian was still fresh out of the ground, relatively speaking. "I mean when I hit the pavement and shit faded out I thought, 'Oh my God, this is it. I'm Dead. Is there anywhere after here? Is not going to church finally gonna come back and bite me up the ass? How are my family gonna deal with this?' I just didn't know, for however long it was until I woke up in a friggin’ graveyard, and I was scared as hell! I mean I already flipped death the bird once! What happens the next time I bite it? Do I wake up again? Hell, will I manage to look even MORE FUCKED-UP than I do now!?" Brian's angry tosses grew more and more erratic, and finally the ball bounced back higher and harder than expected, flying over his head and towards the grass. Scott finally lost his composure, and sprang into action, getting down on all fours and lunging in a split second at the ball. He caught it in his mouth and shook it around, growling. Brian stared down at the werewolf, a little dumbstruck. Scott gradually noticed and slowed down, dropping the ball back onto the ground and staying in a crouched position, anxiously awaiting Brian's response. 

The zombie boy continued to stare at him for a time, then began to chuckle and smile. "Good moves, superstar." Brian picked up the (slobbery) ball and cocked an eyebrow at Scott as he shook it in his hand. Scott Whined. "Wanna play fetch dude?" "Yeah, yeah yeah yeah let's play fetch come on let's play fetch!" Scott began to bounce around on all fours, his tail wagging excitedly. For the next few minutes, Brian threw the ball as hard as he could, and Scott ran fast as a bullet after it, bringing it back and wagging his tail expectantly. A few passing students gave odd glances and laughed at the two, but Scott was in his own fetch-centric world, and Brian didn't pay them any mind as he kept on tossing. They played into the sunset, long after the majority of the student body had left the school in the hands of janitors and clubs (and cults). Brian, by now, was sitting crisscrossed, and Scott landed head first into his lap as he brought the ball back for the last time and looked him in the eye. "Did I fetch good, Green?" "Yeah Scottie, you fetched good." "Am I a good boy?" Brian ruffled Scott's hair and told him, "Dude, you are without a doubt, the BEST boy." "WOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

(You gain +1 happy memory and Lose 1 bout of depression and teen zombie angst.)

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think I got Scott down pretty okay but not sure how I feel about Green's dialogue. Granted, the player characters don't really talk. Any personality we can get from them is derived from artwork. So... yeah. Lemme know what you think of this interpretation of everyone's favorite highschool dead-boi.


End file.
